


Lost without you

by Storywriter_lis



Series: Life as Veterian [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Romance, Smoking, Vet, Veterinary Clinic, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter_lis/pseuds/Storywriter_lis
Summary: Maxine Caulfield worked as a veterinarian, she had friends and a nice job but something was missing could Max ever find a new love to trust?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Life as Veterian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I am Maxine Caulfield and living Arcadia bay, with my friends Steph and Kate.

My mom left us when she found out about that I'm gay and she cheating on my dad too.

I've been so down, after that, and my first break up. but she didin't love me, at all she wanted just sex.

I`m a lonely woman when becomes my love life, but I’m missed being in love.

I have two brother one big and one a little a big brother she is twenty-nine. little one is five... I`m working animal clinic. 

I always wanted to be vet or own a clinic. I love skating, that is my hobby and taking photos. 

"Max dinner is ready"

"Yeah coming."

I walked downstairs and started to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

So, how’s your day?” Steph asked as we sit on the couch.

“Busy but good, yours?”

“It went fine too. What about Warren and Kate?” Steph asked.

I chuckled.

“That’s good, huh?” Steph asked.

“Yeah.”

We went comfortably in silence as we watched TV; I don’t know what we are watching but something. Yet I was thinking of my day at work.

After my rant at Warren, I ate my food, and after our break, I took my new customer, it was a German shepherd hit by a car, we did all that we can, but he didn’t survive.

The injuries were too serious and I haven’t got his owner out of my mind, and not just because of her dog, but only if I would have to meet her at a better time.

Now, I’m not sure if I will meet her again, but I want to.

Yet my daydreaming was interrupted when my phone went off.

_Warren: “Want to go out today?”_

_(Well, it’s a free weekend. So, why not?)_

_Me: “Sure.”_

_Warren: “Ask if Steph and Kate want to come too.”_

_Me: “Okay, I will let you know then.”_

Well, Steph left with us, but Kate wanted to stay at home, and I wasn’t surprised about that. Kate does not really like going to bar. She sometimes comes along with us, but not that much.

Steph and I waited for a taxi, and when we got to Warren’s place, we talked more about my day. I told her about Chloe, and she was only smirking at me.

“Stop it.”

“What? I said nothing,” Steph replied through her laughter.

“No, but I know you, so stop it.”

“Maybe when you see her again, you can talk to her,” Steph replied.

“Yeah, maybe.”

* * *

The whole drive towards the bar was quiet but who always talk. Well, Steph. So, I was wondering if she is all right.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the bar, I paid for the taxi and went in, trying to look for Warren with my gaze, but couldn’t find him right away. So, Steph and I went to order ourselves a drink. Of course, the bartender asked for our ID, but I am also grateful and happy because they are caring.

Soon, our drink arrived, and we went to sit on the small corner sofa, listening to music and taking a sip of my drink. “Have you seen Warren anywhere yet?”

“No,” Steph replied.

“Hi Steph, is everything all right?”

“Yeah Max,” Steph replied as he took a sip of his drink.

“You know you are free to tell me about anything.”

“Sure, it’s just love that is worrying me...I like this one girl at work, but she’s always like I’m not, or thought that I would be busy and won’t see her, or that I won’t like to see her,” Steph replied.

“I’m sorry, but yes, you will absolutely find someone, and shut up Steph, you’re wonderful, kind, caring and all that.”

“Let’s hope, just like you,” Steph replied.

“Well, I almost found it, but the time wasn’t right, so maybe fate decided otherwise.”

“Max will never know what’s going to happen next; you can even run into Chloe here,” Steph answered.

“If you say so.”

“Yup, I said so and you know that I’m always right,” Steph said as she took a sip.

The friends chatted with each other, and soon, Warren also finds his way to them.


	4. Chapter 4

We’ve been at the bar for a while and a bit tipsy, but everyone has had fun, and that’s most important. 

I was waiting for our next drinks at the counter, but when I looked around, I thought the bar should be a gay bar to find something, and I don’t know if I would have such a one-night stand. However, soon, our drinks arrived. I paid for them and started walking back to our table.

“Max?”

“What?”

“Did you get drinks?” Steph asked, slightly slurring.

“Yeah, I got...here, did Warren go out?”

“No, he went to a restroom,” Steph replied as he took a sip of his drink.

I smiled but kept looking around because...well, now it is said that even a woman has needs. But maybe I need to take care it myself again. *Sigh*

Soon, though I decided to go out for a cigarette myself when I wasn’t with Steph and Warren earlier. “I want to smoke, are you watching these?”

“Sure Max,” Steph answered.

I sat on the bench with my eyes closed, and a cigarette between my fingers. I listened to birds chirping, wind on my face for some reason, I have found this method very relaxing.

My tobacco burned down and I stomped the rest and got up. Still thinking about Chloe and the day as I walked, not knowing why, or maybe I do.

I felt bad for her because I also know what it feels like to lose a pet, but at work when you “can’t” be sentimental. I walked in and sat down at our desk.

“And there is she,” Warren said.

“Oh, I wasn’t that long away, Warren.” I took a sip of my drink.

“No, you didn’t, buuut...um, what I was saying,” Warren replied trough his giggling.

“God, you’re drunk, mess,” I giggled.

“No, I’m not,” Warren replied.

“Suuure.” 

We talked some more, laughing and drinking, listening to good music but then Steph decided that we would be participating in Karaoke. 

If I weren’t a little bit tipsy, I wouldn’t really agree...maybe. However, when it was my turn, I bravely stepped onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

Halfway through the song, something caught my attention in the crow blue hair. But at that moment, she was on her back, so I only saw a part of it. However, I’m sure she is Chloe.

* * *

“Hi Chloe.”

“Can I sit with you for a moment?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, of course, how...how are you?”

Before Chloe answers, she sits next to me, “Home feels a bit empty without Rex, but I know she’s in a better place now.”

“Now, when I’m not at work, and you aren’t clients, I can say this, I’m sorry. We did everything we could. “

“I know, and I’m grateful for that,” Chloe replied as she smiled.

“Just don’t see how someone can’t see a German shepherd, it feels like this was intentional,” Chloe replied.

We all listened to Chloe, but I replied, “why did you think that?”

Chloe looked at me first, then my friends...like she isn’t sure she can trust us.

I smiled, “you can trust me, and my friends here, but of course, you don’t have to tell.”

“Can I be quite honest with you, even if we have just met?” Chloe asked.

“You can.”

And so Chloe started telling how she felt that she was being watched, I listened and comforted my best.


	5. Chapter 5

Max’s POV

When I wake up, I took a shower and went downstairs to eat and drink coffee. Kate was already awake. I have a small hangover but not too bad.

However, big enough that I’m just pleased that we do not have a working day. I sat down and started to eat and drink my coffee, talking with Kate too.

"So, Max, what is your plan today? Kate asked when she took a bite of her bread.

"Hmm, I don’t know yet, maybe going to park to skate, take pictures and some fresh air."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Kate asked.

"Huh, of course, not."

"Thanks Max." Kate replied and went upstairs.

I was a little surprised because Kate was a bit quite than normal. I will ask her about it later. After I finish eating and drink my coffee, I was in the living room for some time and played one of our games, what we sometimes play together. When Kate was ready to go, I started to wear my shoes and wear a jacket on top.

The walk to the park was short but quiet. It does not always necessarily need to talk. But I'm worried, Kate has never been this quiet. When we reached the park, I put my backpack down and took out our blanket. I set it to a suitable point, sat down and put my skateboard aside.

* * *

I kept my eyes closed for a moment as I enjoy the warmth of the sun from the little wind and the birds singing. Suddenly, a familiar voice started talking to me.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"Huh, um hey."

Chloe giggled a little and sat down next to me "how are you?"

"Good, not bad as it was in the morning when I woke up, you?"

"Better, fresh air makes it easier." Chloe answered.

"And other? If you want to tell."

"Well, of course, I miss my dog every day, but it makes it easier for me to know that Rex is there somewhere watching me." Chloe answered with a little smile. "Even if it's not here, but is here anyway."

"I know what you mean. Chloe is so....”

"No no, Max, calm down and stop staring.”

Chloe and I talked more for some time before we went to the skate track to skate for a moment. Kate took us a few pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

As time goes on, Chloe and I are still in the park, chatting and laughing. I had fun for real. Kate left before us. 

“So, should I take you home?” Chloe asked. 

“No no, you don’t have to do that.” 

“I know, but Max, I want to,” Chloe replied. “Let me take you home.”

“Okay,” I smiled a little. 

I walked towards Chloe’s truck and got in. It was a little messy but I didn’t care. 

When Chloe started the engine and drive, I watched the scenery from the window. I was a little tired too, but didn’t want to sleep, I know if I fall asleep, I won’t sleep at night and tomorrow is work again. 

“Max?” Chloe asked as she turned the music down a little. 

“Yeah?”

“Where will I turn?” Chloe asked.

“Oh gosh, sorry, next right.” 

“It’s okay,” Chloe replied as she smiled.

I returned the smile, and for a moment, just looking at her. However, soon, I turned towards the window again. I don’t want to be a creeper. 

After some time, we arrived and Chloe parked the car.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re welcome, Max.”

For a moment, I just looked into her blue and beautiful eyes, and it’s like she is leaning forward, but then, she leaned back.

“Um... yeah, see you tomorrow?” Chloe asked as she smiled a little. 

“Yeah… s-sure.” Thanks again. I got out of the car and walked inside my house. 

‘What the hell Max? What was that? Are you into her, do you like her?’ Thousands of different questions raced my mind, that I almost got a panic attack. *Sigh* ‘Should I tell her?’ 

I walked upstairs to my room and started to take my clothes off, so I can have a shower, maybe a warm shower to help me get my nerves back in control. 

Well, it didn’t, not at all, let’s just say I had to do something first. I was thinking about…well... Chloe, it was amazing feeling but why I am feeling a little creeper? 

Now, I’m sure that I am falling for Chloe. 

.

.

.

.

In the morning, I woke up when my alarm went off and reached towards my nightstand and shut it. 

Steph and Kate were awake too and eating breakfast already. 

The girls chat for a while before it was time to go to work. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to work, the day was busy. What else could you expect from a veterinarian? When it’s finally time for a coffee break, I sat down on the chair with a cup of coffee and wondered what all led me to this industry.

It was just the beginning of winter when I was on my way home from a friend’s place that I noticed a lonely, abandoned puppy…. It made me angry that someone had even abandoned it, especially in such cold weather. The dog was tangled and dirty, so I wrapped it in a small blanket and took it home.

The first days were really hard and difficult. Though I didn’t expect otherwise if the puppy was really abandoned, he crouched for days under my bed and behind the couch, did not eat and especially didn’t let me touch him, but yesterday, we started making progress and he started eating. However, at first, I was a little further away.

Finally, the puppy let me caress and touch him, even though he was still sensitive, my patience was rewarded, I kept him, and he had a good life with me. At that time, I decided that I would become a veterinarian.

I had lunch and talked to my colleagues, including Kate and Warren. We were planning a business trip to the north, and I started thinking about inviting Chloe to everyone when I could have a friend.

“Max, are you coming over the weekend?” Warren asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Yes, Warren, I’m coming.”

“Cool, it’ll be a nice trip,” Warren nodded.

“That’s how it always comes from our travels.”

“Are you going to ask for Chloe?” Warren grinned.

(Sigh) “I don’t know, I wanted to, but I don’t want to be too pushy. Chloe doesn’t even know yet.” “And I don’t think she likes back; I don’t want to lose a friend.”

“Max, you can’t know until you tell the truth,” Warren said as he put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“You’re right but...”

“I know, and I understand that you are scared because of past experiences, but as you said, you can’t know.” Warren replied.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll tell her this weekend if Chloe comes along.”

Warren just smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

* * *

I took the day in with the last customer, the day has been busy but also productive, many animals have been helped, and we are praised for that,


	8. Chapter 8

**Max’s POV**

While sitting in Warren’s car towards our destination, I was a little quiet and looking out of the window. The last time I spoke with Warren, I’ve been able to gather the courage to tell Chloe the truth.

But no, of course, I didn’t tell her. I only asked her for this trip, and she said she would follow us. So now, Warren and I are going to pick her up plus Kate and Steph, then we can go.

“Max, what’s wrong?” Warren asked.

“Huh, nothing...”

“Max, come on; you know I don’t like that, so what’s wrong?” Warren asked again.

I sighed, “It’s me. I am so bothered that I’m too coward. I don’t know why I can’t tell her the truth. Just Chloe, is she the others?”

“And how the hell will I find love again if I can’t even tell her that I like her?” I waved my hand in frustration.

Warren stopped the car at the bus stop, got out of the car, came next to me and hugged me. Of course, I hugged him back.

“Max, now listen to me, okay?” Warren replied

I only nodded.

“I know it’s hard to trust anymore, but I can tell you that Chloe is not the others. I mean if she were... I think you would have already sex. Am I right?”

“And I know all your ex didn’t want that at first, but still...” Warren continued as he directly looked into my eyes.

“I... I know Warren.” “And to be honest, I want Chloe like that too and I have... *ahem, yeah.” I blushed a little. “But I also want to be loved, not only by someone’s “sex buddy,” I sighed.

“I know... well, what if I’m with you?” Warren asked. “And Max, you have to tell Chloe your past too.”

“I know, and maybe I don’t know, because I think I need to do that in private.” I smiled a little.

“Then do it. You can do it, Max. Don’t let your ex win, okay?” Warren replied as he hugged me and went back to his seat, and our trip continued.

I looked out of the window while talking with Chloe and Kate, and trying not to look out too much. I was in a better mood and not that down, but I know I have to tell Chloe today before it’s too late.

But then Chloe told me something that crushed my world. I mean she was only dating, nothing too serious, but still, I was devastated.

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“Max?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“I mean why such a tone,” Chloe asked, a little worried.

“Yeah, nothing is wrong... maybe. Maybe we can talk later.”

“Okay, s-sure.” Chloe replied.

Warren and Kate looked at each other suspiciously.

* * *

About one hour later, we arrived. I took my belongings and went inside the room I wanted to stay.

“Hey guys, what’s wrong with Max?” Chloe asked others.

“Well, you need to ask that from her.” Warren replied, “But Chloe?”

“Yeah,” Chloe answered.

“How serious are you with your date?” Warren asked.

Chloe was a little surprised but answered. “I don’t know. She was funny and all that, but still, something is missing. So, not much serious I think...” “Why?”

Warren smiled, “Talk to Max.”


End file.
